


Today is the day

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sunglasses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 勇/維無差，請自備墨鏡w歌詞是貓王的 Can’t Help Falling in Love謝謝大家點進來看~





	Today is the day

**Author's Note:**

> 勇/維無差，請自備墨鏡w  
> 歌詞是貓王的 Can’t Help Falling in Love
> 
> 謝謝大家點進來看~

滴答、滴答、滴答。  
蟋蟀和青蛙沒有叫，開水沒有叫，窗外的鳥兒沒有叫，鬧鐘也沒有叫。  
鬧鐘。 **沒有叫。**

勝生勇利突然驚醒。

胡亂摸索著床頭總算是抓到眼鏡，再一把抄起鬧鐘……  
凌晨四點半。

「還這麼早嗎…...(打了個呵欠) 再睡一個小時…….」

頹然倒回枕頭上，勇利望向窗外霧濛濛的天色，細碎的雪花落在窗台上，堆成一片薄薄的銀白色。  
和枕邊人的髮色一樣。  
勇利睡意朦朧地端詳著睡得正沉的維克多，潛意識裡覺得眼前的場景似曾相識，但大腦似乎拒絕在睡飽之前上工。手指耙梳過蓬鬆柔軟的銀白色毛髮，逆光之中維克多的輪廓彷彿成為放光的大理石聖像，寧靜而莊嚴。  
「像神明一樣……」  
然後勇利想起來了。  
維克多像神明一樣降臨在長谷津的那天，春天的長谷津罕見得下起了雪。  
今天就是那一天。

***

維克多醒來的時候，勇利已經出門晨跑，順便帶馬卡欽去放風了。  
滑開手機點掉幾條app通知，刷了一下Instagram，再重新檢查行事曆。

  
「哦，就是今天了。」

  
扭開水龍頭，用最快的速度刷牙洗臉梳頭髮，再衝回臥室換衣服，檢查每顆扣子和口袋。

翻出勇利的運動服和貼身衣物塞進他的背包，再把自己的運動背包從衣櫃底層挖出來，確認自己的冰鞋狀況維持完美。

拎著兩個背包走進廚房，把兩人的水壺各自添滿了水塞進網狀側袋，再把背包掛到門口的衣帽架上。

  
很好，勇利還沒回來。

  
流理台上晾著已經洗好的蛋。打三個蛋到碗裡用攪拌器攪散，平舖在不沾鍋底並撒上起司粉，用小火加熱直到變成金黃色，再捲起來平分成兩等分。

從冰箱裡撈出小黃瓜和美生菜，快速地洗了兩遍之後切片切碎裝盤，丟四片吐司到烤吐司機裡。幫咖啡機補水和咖啡豆，按下開關。

  
兩種叮咚聲同時響起。

  
「我回來了─」「嗷嗷！」  
阿，忘了幫馬卡欽倒狗食和水。  
「勇利！歡迎回來。早餐在桌上，你先吃吧，我去幫馬卡欽添飼料。」

維克多放下手中的馬克杯迎面趕向剛收好牽繩的同居人，像隻大型犬一樣趴在後背上撒嬌。

「唔嗯？一起吃吧，我洗個手回來時間剛好。」

  
張羅好馬卡欽的伙食之後，維克多回到餐廳加入勇利的行列。勇利正用手機認真地查看食譜。  
「明天早餐吃水果優格和燕麥片好嗎？」  
「哦？勇利不煮傳統日式早餐？」  
「熱量太高了。維克多也要開始飲食控制，一早就吃日式餐點身體負荷不來吧？」維克多看著勇利單手撐著頭認真思考的樣子，心底的暖意緩緩流動著。

從他毫無預警地出現在烏托邦勝生那一天起，勝生家的人就毫不猶豫地接納他，把他當作第三個孩子照顧。

雖然表達的方式間接又含蓄，但維克多知道那都是發自內心的關愛。

就像現在勇利擔心他的體脂一樣，不過這件事晚點再說。  
「勇利想準備什麼都好喔，只要是勇利準備的我都會吃光光─」維克多笑著回應。

「今天我們要移地訓練。」勇利叉起一塊蛋捲送進嘴裡，一臉狐疑地看著維克多。

「今天要去 **那裡** ？」

「對，我想要試一些新的編舞，但是不想讓其他人看到。」維克多喝完最後一口咖啡，從桌上拿起酥脆的吐司夾了些生菜。

「騎腳踏車還是跑步去？」

「跑步去，先到的人優先開始練習。」

「好啊─我最─喜歡比賽了！」

「維克多那麼久沒有體能訓練真的沒問題嗎？」

「勇利居然小看我！才不會讓你那麼贏得那麼輕鬆！」

***

  
結果勇利還是以一分鐘之差贏得了練習的優先權。  
那是一個位於市郊的小型冰場，因為地處偏僻場地又小，天候惡劣的冬季幾乎沒人會去那裡常規練習。

他們平均一周會來這裡一、兩次換取不受外界干擾的練習時光，就像之前在長谷津冰堡一樣。

  
兩人一起熱身又一起上冰練了十分紮實的基礎練習，互相觀察並糾正對方不夠精確的動作，

不知不覺就過了兩小時。

維克多讓出大部分的冰場空間給勇利練習，自己則在短暫休息過後回到冰上繞著最外圍兜圈子。

當然，視線從來沒有離開勇利身上過，畢竟在完全回歸選手身分前他還是勇利的專屬教練。

  
一個半小時又過去了。

 

  
「勇利─順完最後一次就該我練習了啦─我想吃午餐了─」維克多露出可憐兮兮的眼神看著勇利，背後隱形的毛尾巴瘋狂的搖啊搖。

勇利只是簡短的點點頭，滑到場邊開了手機的揚聲器，專注在最後一次練習上。維克多看得太入神，連勇利的音樂停了都沒注意到。

「勇利好像盛開的櫻花，好美。」維克多趁著勇利喝水無法回應的空檔自顧自得湊近勇利的耳邊說著。勇利差點嗆到，耳根旋即紅的發燙。

「說起來長谷津的櫻花應該正盛開呢，好想回家看看阿。」勇利蓋上水瓶，若有所思地看著維克多。

「維克多沒看過整片盛開的櫻花吧？你來的時候下的那場大雪讓很多花都提早凋落了。」

 

維克多的心臟很用力地跳了一下。勇利記得，而且還記得那麼清楚。

「明年這個時候再一起回去過長假呀，約定好了喔。」維克多說完，臉上掛著神祕的笑容迅速滑走了，留下一頭霧水的勇利和播放中的手機音樂。

過長假？明年這個時候還是得比賽，而且沒意外的話兩個人都要參賽，哪來的時間放假。

  
_“Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you”_

「貓王？維克多是貓王的歌迷？」勇利瞥了一眼維克多的播放清單喃喃自語，但注意力迅速被開始練習的維克多吸走。

步伐和跳躍的編排和之前拍攝商演廣告的很像，難度卻提升了不少。

除此之外，全心投入的維克多看起來不知怎麼的有點顫抖，跳4F的時候還好，4Lz落冰的時候差點重心不穩摔倒，莫非是在緊張？

 

冰上的帝王居然會緊張？

  
_“Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you? ”_

  
到底是什麼嚴肅的事情讓維克多緊張到連落冰重心這種平時他閉著眼睛都可以完美達成的小事都差點出錯？

 

_“Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be”_

  
勇利想破頭卻想不出個所以然，上次維克多那麼緊張的時候好像是GPF一起在K &C區等成績的時候，再上一次就是GPF中國站的時候，可是……

  
_“Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too”_

維克多朝著勇利比出邀請的手勢，勇利直愣愣的伸出手，下一秒就被拉到冰場正中央。

兩人跳起了類似華爾滋的舞步，沒有事先排練，但卻配合地完美無缺。

  
_“For I can't help falling in love with you”_

勇利被輕輕得推離冰場中心。維克多完成了最後的旋轉，然後

 

 

單膝跪地仰望著勇利。

 

 

手伸進長褲口袋。

 

 

拿出一個黑色天鵝絨布方盒。

 

 

 

什。麼。為什麼。為…

 

 

勇利過了好一會兒才意識到自己的嘴巴張成了小小的O型，淚水像被刻意轉開的水龍頭一樣完全止不住。

一片模糊的視野中只看到維克多抓著自己的雙手手臂慢慢站了起來，然後牽起自己的左手，把樸素低調的白金戒指套進自己的無名指，然後吻了自己的太陽穴。

  
「約定好了喔，我們要一起回去看很多、很多年盛開的櫻花。」維克多的聲音輕柔到近乎聽不見。

勇利發現那雙海藍色的眼睛反射出比平常更多的亮光。

  
勇利無法信任自己的聲音，抹了抹眼角之後微弱得點了點頭。

 

  
「謝謝你記得這天。謝謝你說好，就像一年前的今天一樣……」維克多的線條總算不再顫抖，聲音卻顫抖地哽住了。

  
勇利伸手理了理維克多汗濕凌亂的瀏海，然後深深地吻住他柔軟的雙唇。

 

 

 

「維克多是笨蛋。」  
「吶，我只有在面對勇利的時候才會變笨喔。」  
「……所以維克多是笨蛋！」


End file.
